Clarity
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: As senior year starts for the guys, James has a choice to make. Logan, the guy who broke his heart. Or Kendall, the guy who's been there for him through everything. (Kames/Jagan; Contains Slash)
1. Prologue (Part I)

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but since it's summer, I'm hoping to have more time to update and work on my stories! And I'm really excited about this one so I hope you all enjoy and please let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

**Prologue (Part I)**

I ran as fast as I could, wanting to get out of the rain as quickly as possible.

It only took me a couple minutes to reach the all too familiar house.

I let out a sigh of relief when I made it onto the porch, which thankfully was covered. I shook as much water off of me as I could before ringing the doorbell. It only took a few seconds for someone to answer the door.

"Hi Ms. Diamond." I said, immediately noticing that she looked a little upset.

"Hello Kendall. Come on in." She said softly while moving to the side.

As soon as I was in she closed the door and left the room, only to come back seconds later with a towel.

"Here you go. I'll make you some tea as well. Don't want you catching a cold." She said as she wrapped the towel around me, giving me a small smile in the process.

It was times like these that I was thankful that we were all so close. We had all grew up together so we spent alot of time at each other's houses. Which just resulted in us getting acquainted with each other's parents.

"Thanks." I replied, glancing up at the all too familiar stairs. "How's he holding up?" I asked worriedly. Judging by the look on her face, I knew that he probably wasn't doing too well, which only made me more worried.

"Well he hasn't really left him room since the incident if that tells you anything." She said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh at that, imagining what kind of pain the brunette must be feeling.

"Is it okay if I go talk to him?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that she could be very protective when her son was hurt.

"Of course. If anyone can cheer him up, it's you." She said before walking into the kitchen.

I made my way up the stairs before heading straight for the room that I practically grew up in.

I knocked on the door lightly before opening, my heart clenching at the sight.

There was James, who had silent tears rolling down his face as he stared out the window. His face was practically void of emotion. If it wasn't for the tears, one would probably think that he wasn't feeling anything.

"Hey." I said softly as I made my way over to him.

"Hey. I had a feeling you'd be showing up." He said.

I didn't miss the slight raspiness in his voice, probably from crying so much.

As I got closer to him, I could see that his eyes were bloodshot. His hair, usually perfectly done, was now messy and unkempt.

"Jay…" I sighed as he started to tear up some more. "Come here." I said, taking a seat next to him and pulling him into a comforting hug as he broke down.

"That's right, just let it out." I encouraged him, rubbing comforting circles on his back.

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of anger towards Logan.

He and James had started dating and had stayed together for exactly two years before he suddenly broke up with James out of nowhere.

I knew that Logan probably had a reason for it, but James had shut himself off from pretty much everyone so he never had a chance to explain. And I was too upset with Logan to even bother with hearing what he had to say right now. One thing was clear though, James was definitely taking it harder than Logan was.

I didn't think it was fair for James to have to go through this. It actually pained me to see him like this, my feelings for the brunette only making my anger and pain worse.

I had developed a crush on the James when we were in middle school and it took me years to build up the courage to tell him, but there was one person standing in the way, and that person was Logan.

The two had started dating freshman year of high school, the day that I had planned on telling James how I felt. And even though a small part of me had secretly hoped that the two of them wouldn't work out, I still supported them.

I always pictured that if James and Logan ever broke up, I would be happy to possibly have a chance with him, but looking down at the broken brunette in my arms, I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be.

We stayed like this for a few minutes until James had finally calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry." He said, cleaning himself up a little with the sleeve of his shirt.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"What's funny?" He asked, sniffling a little.

"Nothing. Just that you're one of the only people aside from myself that I know that would actually apologize for crying while you're heartbroken." I replied, smiling a little when he let out a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to being so vulnerable in front of people." He muttered.

It was true. Like me, he was very stubborn when it came to admitting when something was bothering him or accepting help or comfort from others. Instead, he chose to keep things to himself and deal with them in his own.

The only time he ever really broke down was when his parents divorced. It took months to get him back to his usual self, but once we did, he went back to his usual seemingly care-free, independent self.

We sat there in a comfortable silence until I suddenly came up with an idea.

"You wanna watch some movies? Maybe it'll take your mind off things for a while." I asked, to which he just meekly nodded.

I went to get up when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. I turned towards him, giving him a questioning look.

"C-can you stay the night? I just really don't want to be alone right now." He said, stammering a little which I found weird for him but kind cute.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." I promised, giving him a reassuring look.

He meekly nodded before letting me go and following me to the living room.

James' mom came into the living room as we set up the movie, bringing me a cup of warm tea as promised, giving me a knowing look in the process, which made me blush a little.

She was one of the few people that knew about my feeling towards James, but as promised, she never told anyone.

After another minute, we had everything set up for a movie night. I sat down on the couch with James taking a seat next to me, laying his head on my shoulder like he did when we were younger. Even though I knew it was an innocent gesture, I couldn't help but smile a little.

I let out an inward sigh as the movie started, occasionally glancing down at James and wondering how Carlos was doing with Logan…

* * *

**Done! I know I left quite a few questions unanswered, but things will be further explained in the next few chapters and as the story progresses. And you all get to decided how this ends by voting! I already have everything planned out except the end, so you all can vote on if you want this to end with Kames or Jagan! Next chapter will give Logan's side of the story! So what do you all think? Should I continue? And do you want Kames or Jagan to be endgame? Please let me know in a review! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Prologue (Part II)

**A/N: Hello again everyone! First off, I'd like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story and making last chapter my most reviewed chapter ever! I seriously can't thank you all enough! Usually I would reply to reviews but if I did that it would take up a whole page :P So instead I would like to personally thank:**

**CessLizz, Loganschmidt, StarkDiamond, Guest, Hi, winterschild11, jamesmaslowlover, WOWcow, Guest (2), EvyxxChan, LoveSparkle, annabellex2 and Chey21**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I hope you all continue to read, review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Prologue (Part II)**

I was sitting in my room, staring outside the window as the storm picked up when I suddenly heard a knock at my door.

I let out a sigh as I turned to the door, knowing that it was probably my mom, but I was suprised to see Carlos standing there.

"Hey." He said softly, looking a little hesitant.

"Hey." I replied, thinking that he was going to come in, but instead he just stood there awkwardly. "You can come in you know." I said, chuckling a little as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone or not. Your mom told me you were in a weird mood." He said as he took a seat at the end of my bed.

"Yeah, I haven't told her that James and I broke up yet." I said, making a mental note to tell her as soon as possible.

"Why did you two break up?" He asked, giving me a slightly pointed look.

I immediately averted my eyes, not wanting to see the anger that I knew resided behind his eyes. I hadn't told Kendall or Carlos the reason that I broke up with James. Mostly because I wanted to be the one to tell James, I knew that if I told Carlos or Kendall first then they'd probably tell James.

"It's... complicated." I said, hoping that he wouldn't question me any further.

"Don't give me that. I think that we deserve to know why you just suddenly broke up with James out of nowhere after two years of being together! Do you even remember what day it was when you broke up with him?" He asked, anger evident in his voice.

I racked my brain trying to remember what day it was, but I realized that I had been so busy thinking that it had slipped my mind.

I hesitantly shook my head, watching as Carlos gave me an incredulous look.

"Unbelievable. It was your two year anniversary with James!" He snapped, making my eyes widen in realization.

"No..." I whispered, knowing that he was probably crushed right now. And it was all because of me.

"Yes. Which is why he's barely left him room since you two broke up and has been crying for most of that time!" He snapped again as I tried to blink back a few tears.

His expression softened a little as he pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." He whispered as he rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"Don't apologize. This... this is all my fault." I said, my voice cracking as I tried my best to fight back more tears.

"Logan, can you _please_ honestly tell me why you and James broke up. Maybe then I can understand and possibly help." He said, hope evident in his voice.

I nodded my head as I wiped away a few tears that had slipped away from my eyes.

"I thought that I was doing the right thing." I said honestly. "But now I think that I may have made a mistake."

I looked up, watching as Carlos urged me to continue.

"I mean, we're going into our senior year. Which means that we'll all be going our separate ways soon. I'll be going to Harvard to work on becoming a doctor, and James will most likely head off to California to work on becoming famous..." I started, but I was suddenly cut off by Carlos.

"Wait, you broke up with him because you were scared of being separated?" He asked, giving me a look that I couldn't quite place.

"Well yeah. I mean, what if he goes off and finds someone better than me? I just figured I'd do this now and save us both the heartbreak. I'm nothing special, and I'm sure he'll find someone that shares his same dream and-" I was about to continue but I was once again cut off by Carlos.

"You're an idiot." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"Look, I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but anyone can see that James is truly in love with you! I'm sure he probably still is even though you broke his heart. He loves you because of who you are! You really gotta give yourself some more credit Loges!" He said, smiling a little.

"You really think that he's still in love with me?" I asked, smiling a little at the thought of James and I possibly working past this.

"I'm almost positive. And next time, instead of getting paranoid and breaking up with him out of nowhere, just talk to him." He said sternly.

"I will. Thanks Carlitos." I said, pulling him into a hug.

"No problem Logie." He said while patting my back.

And I'm sorry for starting off our summer a little rocky." I said, knowing that my breakup with James affected not only us, but Carlos and Kendall as well.

"It's alright. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to." He said as he got up and started heading for the door. "I need to get back home but I'll text you later okay?" He asked, to which I immediately nodded.

"Later Loges." He said as he walked out the door.

'Later Carlitos." I whispered as I thought of ways that I could fix things with James…

* * *

**Done! So now you all know Logan's side of the story! He was just worried about what would happen after they all graduate! Now, the next chapter or two are going to take place over the summer before the guys get back to school (Plus, the chapters will be a little longer)! And I'm telling you right now that there is more drama on the way so don't expect Logan and James to make up right away. So, now that you know Logan's side of the story, who are you wanting to end up together in the end? Kames or Jagan? So far it seems like most of you want Jagan! :) Anyway, please let me know your thoughts! Next update should be sometime this weekend! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Breakfast And Promises

A/N: Hello again everyone! I want to apologize in advance for this short and kinda lame chapter, but I'm really excited for what's coming up! But right now, I would like to thank these readers for reviewing last chapter:

**Ilovelogiebear**

**LoganSchmidt**

**Winterschild11**

**Guest**

**CrazyKendallLover71999**

**Nuria De Maslow**

**Thefireinourlives**

Thank you all so much for taking the time to review! It really means alot to me and motivates me to keep writing I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

* * *

**Breakfast and Promises**

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes, immediately being greeted by an insane amount of sunlight that shined through the curtains. I waited a few seconds before opening my eyes again, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

As soon as my eyes adjusted, I immediately realized that I was still at the Diamonds house. I down, noticed a sleeping James with his head still on my shoulder.

Any other time, I would've smiled at the sight. But I noticed the half-dried tear tracks running down his face, which only made me let out a sigh.

I carefully eased myself from under the brunette before grabbing a pillow and placing it under his head. I watched as he groaned and moved around a little bit before going back to sleep.

I let out a sigh of relief before walking towards the kitchen, noticing the light was on. As soon as I made it to the doorway, I was greeted with the smell of bacon along with something sweet.

"Morning Kendall." James' mother chirped as she put a few pancakes on a plate.

"Morning Ms. Diamond." I replied.

"Please, just call me Brooke. Ms. Diamond is starting to make me feel old." She said, looking slightly uncomfortable, which only made me chuckle a little before agreeing to call her Brooke from now on.

"Is James still sleep?" She asked, her expression quickly changing.

"Yeah." I said softly, feeling a slight pang in my chest.

"I figured." She sighed, looking a little worried. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" She asked suddenly as she handed me a plate with pancakes and bacon on it.

"Thanks. And of course." I said immediately, knowing that it probably had something to do with James.

"Well, I kinda have some work I have to take care of. I was wondering if you could stay here with James while I'm gone. I just… I really don't want him to be alone right now." She said softly.

There was something in the way she said it that made me think that there was something that she wasn't telling me. I was so busy trying to think about what she could be hiding from me that I forgot to answer.

"It's okay if you can't. I can call off work and-" She started only for me to cut her off once I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No, I can stay." I said quickly, hoping that my mom would be okay with it.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to…" She said, although there was hope evident in her voice.

"Of course. I got this." I said, smiling softly.

"Thank you so much Kendall! I really think so time around you will do him some good." She said, again saying in a way that made me question exactly what she meant by it. I was getting ready to ask her but she spoke before I got the chance.

"Well I have to go and get ready for work. Thanks again Kendall." She said before starting to walk off to her room, stopping when she reached the doorway to turn around towards me.

"You might want to eat that before it gets cold." She said, pointing to the plate in front of me. "Oh, and James' plate is in the microwave for when he wakes up." She said before walking into her room.

I stared into space for about a minute before I turned my attention to the plate in front of me, digging into my pockets for my phone as I started eating.

I quickly dialed my mom's number, with her answering after just one ring.

_"Kendall Donald Knight! Do you know what time it is?! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?!"_ She ranted, anger and worry clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I came over to James' house to check on him and we kinda lost track of time and fell asleep." I said, hoping that she wouldn't be too upset.

I listened as she let out a calming sigh before speaking again.

_"It's okay. I know how you are when it comes to your friends. How is he by the way?"_ She asked, worry making its way into her voice.

"He's been better..." I said vaguely, knowing that there would probably be a few complications whenever James woke up.

_"Well if you want, you can stay over there for a few days."_ She said softly.

"R-really? Are you sure?" I asked, feeling both shocked and happy at her offer.

_"One hundred percent. He needs you right now Kendall. And I'm pretty sure that if anyone can cheer him up, it's you."_ She said confidently.

"Thanks mom." I said, knowing that I had one of the best mothers in the world.

_"No need to thank me sweetie. Just… make sure James is okay."_ She said, going into mother mode.

It never failed to put a smile on my face when she would treat the guys like they were her own.

"Will do. I'll be over later on to pack a bag." I told her.

_"Okay. Love you sweetie."_

"Love you too mom." I said.

We finished our goodbyes before hanging up. I glanced back into the living room where James was still sleeping.

"I'm going to help you get through this Jay. I promise." I whispered softly before turning to finish my breakfast.

**Done! Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the others. I'm also sorry if it's a little lame or boring, but it'll be another chapter or two before things start to really pick up! And I've counted up the votes and Jagan is currently winning by two votes! I'll be taking votes for about two more chapters! I must warn you all though, there will be both Jagan AND Kames in this story, but your votes determine the end pairing. Just letting you all know that there will be a little something for everyone! So what are your thoughts so far? What do you think James' mother is hiding? Please let me know in a review!**

**Next chapter is where a little more drama starts to come in so look for that chapter later this week! Possibly sooner if I get enough reviews (Hint, Hint) ;) Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Give Me Just A Little Time

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Time for another chapter of 'Clarity'! Before we get started, I want to thank readers for reviewing last chapter:**

**ilovelogiebear**

**WoWcow**

**annabellex2**

**CrazyKendallLover71999**

**loganschmidt**

**Guest**

**happytears5**

**winterschild11**

**Mrs. Pena**

**iloveJamesxo**

**Review**

**Rusher11**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone that has been reading, following and favoriting this story as well! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

**Give Me Just A Little Time**

"Seriously Kendall, I'm not hungry." James said, making me groan in frustration.

"Come on Jay. At least take a few bites? For me?" I asked, trying to imitate Carlos' puppy dog face that he always used to get what he wanted.

"Fine." James grumbled, reluctantly grabbing his plate and fork.

I let out a sigh of relief as he started to eat some of his breakfast.

James had woken up not too long ago and soon as he was up, I tried to get him to eat something. Before she left, Brooke had asked me to make sure that he ate at let some of his breakfast since he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning.

I knew that it was probably because of stress from his breakup with Logan that was causing his loss of appetite since the same thing happened to me when my dad passed away years ago.

Anyway, I spent a good ten minutes trying to get him to eat, but thankfully he caved in the end.

I turned back towards the brunette, seeing that he had eaten about half of his breakfast before gently shoving the plate away.

"Happy?" He asked as he walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch.

"Very." I said while walking over to him. "Now, you need to shower and get changed." I said, watching as he looked up at me.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because we're going to hang out with Carlos today." I said happily, watching as his expression quickly changed.

"Kendall…" He groaned, but I cut him off.

"No James. I'm not going to let you sit here and mope around. It's summer! You should out having fun!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well it's kinda hard to have fun when you just got your heartbroken." He said bitterly, getting up to leave. I quickly reached out grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Jay…" I said softly while looking into his eyes, immediately noticing the unshed tears in them. "I'm sorry that things with you and Logan didn't work out. I really am. But do you think that Logan would want you moping around while you could be out having fun?" I asked, deciding to try a different approach.

"It just… it hurts…" He said while letting a few tears fall from his eyes, my heart clenching at the sight.

"Come here." I said, pulling him into a hug which he immediately accepted. "I know that it hurts. But you can't let this keep you down. I know for a fact that Logan wouldn't want that. Besides… if things are really meant to be with you and Logan, then things will work out for you two." I told him.

Even though the thought of James and Logan getting back together hurt, I knew that there was a chance that it would happen. And if it did, then I would just have to accept it. But right now, it wasn't about my feelings for James, it was about getting him out of this depression.

"T-thanks Kendall." James sniffled as he broke the hug.

"Anytime Jay. So are you up for a day out with Carlos?" I asked, a bit of relief flooding through me as I saw a small smile form on his face.

"Y-yeah. Who knows, m-maybe some of his cheerfulness will rub off on me." He said, making me chuckle a little knowing how cheerful and energetic Carlos could be.

"Maybe. Now go get ready. I'll text him and let him know that we're on for the day." I said giving him an encouraging pat on the shoulder as he walked up the stairs to his room to get ready.

As soon as James was up the stairs, I pulled out my phone, quickly finding Carlos' number before typing and sending him a text.

_James said yes! We're on for the day! :D –K _

As soon as the text was sent, I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at my phone to check the time, wondering who could be here so early. I cautiously made my way to the door, slowly opening it to reveal none other than Logan.

"L-Logan?" I stammered, clearly caught off guard.

"Kendall?" Logan said, his facial expression clearly saying that he was caught off guard as well.

"No no no." I muttered, quickly pushing Logan back as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"What? What's wrong?" Logan asked urgently.

"You can't be here right now!" I said, glancing back into the house to make sure that James was still upstairs.

"What do you mean I can't be here?!" He asked, clearly feeling a little offended. "And what are you doing here anyway?" He added, looking a little suspicious.

That was when I really looked into his eyes, noticing the love in them that I would always see when he was together with James.

"You still love him…" I said in realization.

"Of course I still love him! Look, can you just let me see him? I really need to talk to him." He said, trying to maneuver past me but I stopped him.

"Logan," I sighed, taking a breath before continuing. "I see that you still love James. I do. And I'm pretty sure he still loves you." I said honestly, watching as Logan's eyes lit up with hope. "But you have to understand that you really hurt him. He's heartbroken right now. He's barely left his room since the breakup and I've finally got him to agree to getting out of the house." I said.

"What are you saying?" Logan asked in a soft voice, although I could still hear the guilt and regret in his voice.

"I'm saying… that maybe you should leave James alone for a while. Just for a few days. I don't want to risk him seeing you and then going back into his depression." I said hesitantly, knowing that Logan probably wouldn't like that. My suspicions were confirmed by the look of hurt and slight anger on his face.

"_Please _Logan. Just give me a few days to make sure he's okay, then you can see him. I'll even help you get him back if you want." I offered, my heart clenching at the thought of them getting back together. But I knew that if they both still loved each other, then they deserved a chance to work things out.

"Alright. Just… please take care of him Kendall. Make sure he's okay. And keep me posted." Logan said softly with me nodding in agreement.

I was caught off guard when he suddenly pulled me into a hug. I just stood there for a few seconds before returning the hug.

"Thanks for looking after him Kendall. For looking after all three of us when we needed it. You really are a great friend." He said, which didn't help the guilt that I was already feeling.

'_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew my true feeling for James.' _I thought to myself.

I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just kept quiet. We stayed like this for a few seconds before he broke the hug.

"I guess I'll get going. I'll text you later." He said before turning to leave.

"Alright. Bye Loges." I said, waiting until he was gone before going back into the house.

As soon as I stepped through the door I felt my phone vibrate, signaling that I had a text. I quickly unlocked my phone, reading the text that I had gotten from Carlos.

_Awesome! I'll be over in fifteen! :D –C _

"Kendall? Did I hear the doorbell?" I heard James ask from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, there wasn't anyone there though." I lied. "By the way, Carlos said he'll be here in fifteen minutes." I added.

"Alright. I'll be ready." He said before I heard him go back into his room.

I let out a sigh as I threw myself down onto the couch.

_I hope this day goes well…_

* * *

**Done! First off, sorry for any mistake I might have made since I typed this out in a rush. But yeah, a tiny bit of drama this chapter. But trust me, there's more on the way! ;) So Kendall and Logan finally talked! I wanted to put Logan in this chapter since he won't physically be in the next one. Kendall is also trying to be supportive of Logan and James' relationship despite his feelings for James, who is slowly starting to come out of his depression. So what do you all think? Please let me know! Also, I haven't gotten to count all the votes yet, but it looks like Kames is now currently winning! But only by a few votes so it's still close! I think I'll close voting next chapter so be sure to get your last votes in! Next chapter will focus on James' day with Kendall and Carlos! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Old Wounds

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's time for another chapter of 'Clarity'! Before we get started, I'd like to thank these readers for reviewing last chapter:**

**loganschmidt**

**CrazyKendallLover71999**

**GermanGuest**

**annabellex2**

**epicninjarusher**

**winterschild11**

**WOWcow**

**TsukiyoKobayashi98**

**Psyche Griffin**

**Guest**

**Jagan Lover (Guest 2)**

**Logiebear13 (Guest 3)**

**Person (Guest 4)**

**Random (Guest 5)**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! If you all have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in this story, leave me a review or PM me and I'll do my best to make them happen! **

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Old Wounds**

"Carlos, for the last time, corndogs aren't the answer to everything!" James yelled as Carlos once again tried to get James to eat a corndog.

"Yes they are! Just take a bite and I promise you'll feel better." Carlos said.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched the pair.

We had only spent a couple hours at the mall before James decided to head back home. Of course, Carlos and I didn't want him to be alone so we decided to tag along and keep him company.

"Please? Just one bite?" Carlos asked, pulling out the puppy-dog face.

"Fine." James grumbled, taking the corndog from the raven haired boy. I watched as he took a small bite, with Carlos looking on in anticipation.

"Well?" Carlos asked, hope evident in his voice.

"I guess I do feel a little better." James said as he went to finish the corndog.

"See! I told you it would make you feel better!" Carlos said, clearly feeling proud of himself.

I looked over at James, my cheery mood starting to fade as I paid closer attention to the brunette. I could tell that he didn't feel better at all, that he was just faking it for Carlos' sake.

I let out a sigh, realizing that this day has been a bust so far. The whole point of today was to try and help James out of his depression, but I could tell that it was going to be harder than I thought.

XxX

"So how are things going with James?" Katie asked from the doorway of my room, watching as I packed a few things to stay with at the Diamonds house for a few days.

"Not great. But I think things are slowly getting better so that's progress right?" I asked, more to myself than her.

"I guess. I still think that what you're doing is risky." She said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while turning towards her.

"Nothing. I just think that you're setting yourself up for heartbreak. I mean it's pretty obvious that James still has feelings for Logan. And the chances of him falling for you are kinda slim." She said casually.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, but you need to know that. I don't want you getting your hopes up just to end up in the same position as James." She said, giving me a sympathetic look.

I had to admit, her words hurt… But I knew that she was right.

"I know. But Katie you know how much I love him. I've loved him for years, and I probably always will. And I can't help but hold on to that small chance that maybe… maybe things can work out in my favor." I said, knowing that now that I had a chance, I wasn't planning on giving up.

I did feel guilty for rooting for myself while James was still in love with Logan and vice-versa, but I just couldn't help it.

"I guess I kinda understand where you're coming from, I just hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, walking over and pulling me into a hug in the process.

"I'm going to be okay, I promise." I said, returning the hug in the process.

We stayed like this for a few seconds before she suddenly broke the hug.

"I guess I'll let you get back to packing." She said before turning to leave the room.

I let out a sigh, absentmindedly looking around my room, wondering how long it would take before things got back to normal.

XxX

As I walked into the Diamonds house, I noticed that Brooke still hadn't made it home.

I walked into the living room, spotting Carlos passed out on the couch in the process. I chuckled a little at the Raven-haired boy before looking around for James.

"James?" I called out, only to get no response. I listened closely, hearing the faint sound of water running, meaning that he was probably in his upstairs bathroom.

I made my way upstairs before heading straight for James' bathroom.

"James? Are you-" I said, stopping when I reached the bathroom, coming face to face with a shirtless James.

I couldn't help the way my eyes raked over his muscular form, but I felt my blood run cold as I noticed the various faded scars on his body.

"Kendall! Don't you know how to knock?!" The brunet snapped, quickly looking a shirt to put on.

"Well your door were exactly closed!" I snapped back, feeling a bit of anger sparking within me.

"Well I thought you were gone…" He muttered as he slipped on a shirt, knowing that he didn't have a way out of this one.

"I _was_." I said, giving him a look that clearly said that we were going to talk about this.

"Kendall, can you please just let this go for now? I'm tired, and I just want to be alone." He said tiredly.

As soon as the words left his mouth, my mind immediately went back to Brooke.

"_I was wondering if you could stay here with James while I'm gone. I just… I really don't want him to be alone right now."_

Her words were kinda starting to make sense now. Whatever the story was behind those scars, James' mom knew about it.

"No way. You're going to tell me where those scars came from and why exactly you neglected to tell us about it!" I snapped, feeling angry that he would keep something like this from us. From me…

"I think it's pretty obvious where the scars came from." He said softly before trying to walk out of the room, only for me to stop him.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain." I said sternly, wanting to know what drove him to do something like that.

"Kendall..." He said, stopping when he saw the stern look that I was giving him. He let out a sigh before walking over to his bed.

"I was thirteen when I started." He said, my eyes widening in realization.

"That was when-" I started, only for James to finish for me.

"When my parents got their divorce." He said, taking a breath before continuing. "I just so upset, I didn't know what to do. And ever since, this was how I handled it when things became too much." He said, gestruring to the upper half of his body.

"Why didn't you come to one of us?" I asked, feeling hurt that he didn't trust us enough to tell us about this before.

"Because I didn't want to bother you guys with it. It was my problem and you all were already doing so much for me."

"Apparently not enough." I muttered, gaining a confused look from James.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking a little lost.

"I mean, apparently we weren't doing do much for you if you had to turn to… _that_!" I exclaimed while gesturing to the upper half of his body as he did only about a minute ago, knowing that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered, averting his eyes away from me in the process.

"Then _help _me understand! I want understand so that I can help you! I just…" I said, trailing off out of fear of saying the wrong thing.

"What? You think I'm going to go off the rails again?" James asked in an accusatory tone that I was trying to avoid.

"I didn't say that." I said defensively, even though it was _exactly _what I was thinking.

"You didn't have to! I can read you like a freaking book!" He snapped.

I let out a sigh knowing he has right before deciding to try a different approach.

"Okay. Maybe I _was _thinking that. But it's only because I'm worried about you! I just… I just want you to be happy again." I admitted, watching as James' eyes softened a little at my confession.

"I know." He said softly, taking a calming breath before continuing. "I'm sorry that you and Carlos have to deal with me."

"Hey, look at me." I said, noticing the way that he was looking anywhere but at me. He reluctantly looked up at me. "I don't want you to think that you're being a burden. Okay? Because you're not. You're our best friend, heck practically our brother! It's our job to look after each other." I told him, feeling myself relax a little as a small smile formed on his face.

"Thanks Ken." He said while pulling me into a hug, which I quickly melted into. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He muttered, knowing that I knew what he was talking about.

"It's okay. Just… promise me that you won't do it anymore." I said, knowing that I wasn't done with this topic just yet, but I was willing to drop it for now.

"I promise. Besides, I haven't felt the need to do it since I got together with…" He trailed off, the hurt clear on his face.

"Does… does he know? About the cutting?" I asked hesitantly, watching as the hurt on his face was quickly masked with anger.

"I'm not talking about this anymore." He said curtly before getting up to leave.

"James wait." I said while grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving, only for him to snatch it away before storming out of the room.

"Nice going Knight…" I muttered to myself, knowing that I had messed up, knowing that this time _I _was the one to upset him. Things were finally starting to look up and I just had to go and say the wrong thing and open up old wounds.

I let out a sigh before getting up and leaving the room to find James, hoping that he wasn't too upset with me.

* * *

**Done! So I had a completely different vision of how this chapter was going to go, but like what happened with my other story, the chapter kinda took on a life of its own. So you didn't get to see much of Carlos like I said you would, but you DID get to learn a little more about James' history and why his mother doesn't want him to be alone. You also got somewhat of a Kames moment as well as an appearance from Katie!**

**By the way, I counted up all the votes and I know who the end couple is going to be. BUT I'm not going to tell you since I kinda want it to be a suprise Next chapter is going to pick up where this one left off. And James will come face to face with Logan soon!**

**So I know this chapter probably wasn't what you all were expecting but what did you all think of it? And again, I'd love to hear your thoughts as well as what you all would like to see and what you think will happen next! Who knows, reviews might inspire me to update this story faster! ;)**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Amazing

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Time for another update! Before we get started, I would like to give a shout-out to epicninjarusher, Em345 and WOWcow for reviewing! **

**I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Amazing**

It took me a couple of minutes but I eventually started making my way towards the living room, knowing that James would most likely be there.

My suspicions were confirmed when I made it halfway down the stairs, noticing a still sleeping Carlos along with James, who had his head in his hands.

"Jay?" I questioned as I cautiously made my way over to him, not knowing that he was probably still upset.

I knew that like me, he had a temper. I also knew that we were known to lash out when angered.

I watched as he looked up at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kendall. I shouldn't have ended the conversation like that. I know you were just trying to help but…" He trailed off, seeming like he was at a loss for words.

"Hey, it's okay." I said, quickly making my way over to him and pulling him into a comforting hug.

"I just… I just wish that I could get over him. I want to move on so I don't have to feel like this anymore." He said softly as he broke the hug, silent tears falling in the process.

"James, I can't pretend to know how you feel. I've never really experienced heartbreak like this before." I said honestly.

I had never been in a real relationship. Ever since I realized my feelings for James, I just never really had an interest in anyone else. There was Jo, but my heart wasn't really into the relationship, which inevitably led to the two of us breaking up.

"But I do know that the only reason that you're hurting like this is because you're still in love with him." I continued. As much as it hurt to admit it, I knew it was true. James was still completely in love with Logan even though he broke his heart. I also knew that what I was getting ready to say next would hurt, but it was true as well.

"And I'm pretty sure he's still in love with you." I finished, watched as he quickly looked up.

"You really think so?" He asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"I'm know so." I said, leaving out the little detail of exactly _how _I knew that.

"So… you honestly think that maybe there's still a chance for us?" He asked softly, looking up at me with those hazel eyes that still looked breath-taking even with all the pain behind them.

"I do. I think if you just talk it out with him, you two can work it out." I said, noticing how his eyes briefly lit up with hope.

"I'll talk to him eventually. I don't think I can face him just yet." He said softly while laying back on the couch.

"That's alright. There's no rush." I assured him, a little relieved to know that he wasn't in a hurry to see Logan.

We sat there in silence for a while until he suddenly spoke up.

"You don't have to stay here you know." He said, never taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"I know that my mom asked you to stay. She always has someone watch after me if she isn't able to when I get like this. I guess it's her way of making sure I don't do anything too drastic." He said almost robotically, like he's said it so many times that its embedded into his brain.

"I'm staying. I don't know what's going through that head of yours right now, but I want you to know that I'm not staying because I have to. I'm staying because I _want_ to. Like I said earlier, we care about you James. And I want to help you as much as I can. So I'm staying." I said in a firm tone so that he would know that he wasn't going to change my mind.

I felt a little nervous when he didn't say anything, but I looked over at him and noticed a small smile on his face.

"Has anyone told you how amazing you are?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I may have been told that a few times." I said, making both of us chuckle a little.

I knew that there was still a little ways to go before things are back to normal, but I also knew that this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

**Done! So I'm really sorry for this lame filler chapter, but my plan for the next few chapters kinda changed and I wanted to set that up. Anyway, there's going to be a small time jump next chapter and Logan will be back! Next chapter is also going to be where the story really starts to pick up. And I can tell you that there will be drama coming VERY soon! I can also tell you that the _issue _from last chapter will come up again.**

**So to recap, James and Kendall made up. And Kendall advised James to try and talk things out with Logan even though he still has feelings for him. And I can tell you now, even though Kendall is kinda pushing James towards Logan, he isn't giving up on James anytime soon (Hint, Hint: DRAMA).**

**So what'd you all think? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	7. Setback

**A/N: Hello again everyone! It's finally times for another chapter of Clarity! Before we get started, I'd like to thank these readers for reviewing:**

**Epicninjarusher**

**Annabellex2**

**Winterschild11**

**jamesmaslowlover**

**Chey21**

**Gaberusher**

**Zombiekillah**

**Guest**

**I'm really loving reading your reviews and thoughts so please keep them coming! I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

* * *

**Setback**

"Why did I let you talk me into coming here again?" I asked Carlos as we watched the other seniors dancing to the obnoxiously loud music.

"Because you can't say no to me when I give you the puppy pout." Carlos chuckled, scanning the party in the process.

I was curious as to who or what he was looking for, but my mind was on James.

It had been exactly a week since our talk in his living room next to a sleeping Carlos, which meant that I was now back home. But I didn't let that stop me from being around the brunet. I made sure to visit and text whenever I could to make sure that he was okay.

Needless to say, I was happy to find that with each passing day, he was acting more and more like himself. I was also happy to find out that he hadn't had any contact with Logan either. And although I knew it was only a matter of time before the two crosses paths, I was cherishing the time that I had without Logan in the picture for as long as I could.

"Hey, do you think that James is going to make it?" Carlos asked suddenly, his eyes still on the party that was going on.

"I'm not sure. He didn't really give me a straight-forward answer. Just said that he would see what happens." I answered.

Tonight was the annual senior party that the seniors had every year. This year they had decided to do a bonfire like theme. I didn't really have any interest in it, but Carlos basically begged me to come with him. I had asked if James wanted to come with us, but all I got was a cryptic answer.

"There he is!" Carlos said excitedly as he shot up, quickly making his way over to whoever he was talking about.

I looked in the direction that Carlos had run off in, suprised to find James standing there.

"Nice to see you too Carlitos." James chuckled softly as he was brought into a tight hug by the Latino.

"Hey. Glad you decided to come." I said casually as I made my way over to him as well.

"Well Carlos called me, practically begging me to come. I told him the same thing I told you, but I couldn't bring myself to stay at home knowing that he wanted me here." He explained as he gave me a quick hug.

When he broke the hug, I took a couple steps back to look at James, noticing that this was the first time since the break-up that he's dressed nice and had his hair done.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places, his lucky white v-neck with a black leather jacket over it, along with a black and white pair of Vans that I had forced him to get a while back. I had to admit, he looked hot.

After a few seconds of staring at James, I found myself looking over at Carlos, who had a look that I knew all too well. It was a look that he didn't get very often, but when he did, it usually meant trouble. And I knew that it had something to do with the reason that he practically begged James and I to come to this party.

"Hey James, would you mind getting me something to drink?" I asked, wanting to have a little chat with Carlos.

"Sure. You want anything 'Los?" James asked, Carlos immediately shaking his head no. "Alright, I'll be back."

As soon as he was gone, I turned to Carlos, who gave me a knowing look.

"What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously, watching as an innocent smile formed on his face. But I wasn't really ready for what he said next.

"Well, I was thinking that _we_," He said, motioning to the two of us. "Could he Logan and James get back together."

As soon as the words left his mouth, my mood immediately changed.

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" I asked, starting to get a little nervous, not that he noticed.

"Logan's going to be here! Actually, he should have just showed up a few minutes ago." He said, looking down at his phone.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, grabbing the attention of a few by-standers.

**James P.O.V.**

I was walking around, aimlessly looking for something drink when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry man, I wasn't paying attention." The other person said. It only took me a couple seconds to realize who it was.

"It's alright. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either." I said to Jett, watching as he looked up at me in realization. I was getting ready to keep walking but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Hey, I heard about you and Logan. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two." He said giving me a sympathetic look.

"It's okay. I'm over it." I lied, knowing that was far from the truth.

"If you say so dude." He said, giving me a pat on the shoulder before going to join his friends.

I shook my head before resuming my search. Jett was another one of the most popular guys in school. And even though he could be a jerk and really annoying at times, he could also be a pretty cool guy when he wanted to be.

It took me a minute, but I finally found the punch bowl, quickly making my way over to it since I had gotten a little thirsty myself.

I went to grab a cup when I suddenly heard someone call my name. But it wasn't just anyone, it was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"James?"

I turned around, coming face to face with Logan for the first time since the breakup.

"L-Logan?" I stammered, my heartbeat quickly starting to speed up as he looked me over.

"You look great." He said, a small smile forming on his face.

That one small smile was enough for all the memories to come rushing back, my mind immediately going back to all the happy times that we spent together.

"I can't do this." I muttered to myself before quickly walking off, trying to find out which way I should go to get out of here.

"James wait!" I heard Logan call, sounding not too far behind me. That only made me quicken my pace, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered to the numerous people that I pushed out the way.

I was so close to the parking lot that I could finally see it. I was getting ready to make a run for it when I felt someone grab my wrist. I knew exactly who it was from the sparks that I felt when he touched me.

"Please, just leave me alone Logan." I said, taking a calming breath, doing everything I could to no to just break down in front of him.

"No. Look James, I know I messed up. But I need to explain. Please, just let me explain." He pleaded, giving me that look that I could never say no to. But I averted my eyes, knowing that I would cave if I stared into his for too long.

"You really hurt me Logan." I started, taking a breath before continuing. "You were my first real relationship. I thought everything was going great." I said, failing to keep the hurt out of my voice. I glanced up at Logan for a second, immediately noticing the guilt on his face. For a second, just for a second, I felt bad for making him feel like that. But then I remembered how I felt when he broke up with me, how I _still _feel right now. And all I wanted in that moment was for him to feel an ounce of the pain that I was feeling.

"But clearly I was wrong." I continued, taking another shaky breath while fighting back a couple of tears. I absolutely refused to let him see me cry. I was getting ready to continue speaking, but as soon as I opened my mouth, the words just wouldn't come out. So instead, I turned around and started to walk away.

"James wait! _Please_!" He pleaded as he once again grabbed my wrist to stop me, the sparks from just minutes ago returning.

"I'm sorry Logan. But I just… I can't be around you right now. It's too hard." I said, immediately noticing the hurt look on his face and the way his grip on my wrist loosened slightly.

I took the chance to snatch my wrist away from him and take off towards the parking lot.

I let out a sigh of relief as I reached my car. I glanced back, a little suprised when I saw that Logan hadn't followed me. I stood there for a second before getting in my car, sending a quick text to Carlos and Kendall before driving off.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I hadn't meant to yell so loud, but I couldn't help it. And I could tell from the look on Carlos' face that he was caught off guard.

"What's wrong with Logan being here?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"N-nothing! It's just… I'm worried about James. I mean, he's seems like he's just starting to make progress. What if seeing Logan just sets him back?" I asked, honestly a little worried that seeing Logan might set him back.

I was expecting him to say something, but he just stared at me. I was getting ready to ask if something was wrong when a look of realization suddenly spread across his face.

"You like James." He said, sounding almost in disbelief.

"What? That's ridiculous! I don't know what you're-" I started when he suddenly cut me off.

"I'm not stupid Kendall! I may not be a genius like Logan, but I'm not an idiot!" He yelled, anger laced in his voice. I could tell that I wouldn't be able to talk my way out of this one, so I would have to settle for trying to explain myself.

"Okay, yes. I like James. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him." I muttered, ignoring the look I was getting from Carlos.

"How long?" He asked bluntly.

"Since middle school." I admitted, watching as his face softened a little at my confession.

"Why didn't you tell him? You know, before Logan had a chance to ask him." He asked a little awkwardly, probably torn between being angry at me or feeling sorry for me.

"Because I was scared. I mean, we were still just kids. I didn't know how strong my feelings were. I just knew that the feelings that I felt were feeling that went past friendship." I said, remembering how many nights I had stayed up trying to sort through my feelings.

"Look Kendall," He started, only to be cut off when both of our phones went off, signaling a text.

_I'm sorry I left you guys, but I saw Logan. And I just couldn't handle it. Not yet anyway. I'm sorry. –J_

I couldn't help the bit of anger that I felt towards Logan, knowing that this would probably set James back. Even though I knew that he didn't do it on purpose, Logan might have just gotten rid any progress James had made this past week.

I looked up at Carlos and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing.

"You find Logan and make sure he's okay." I said. Even though I was upset with Logan, he was still one of my best friends. "I'll go and check on James."

"Kendall." Carlos said in a warning tone. I knew that he probably didn't trust me around James now that he knew my feelings for the brunet, but I didn't trust myself around Logan right now.

"Trust me, you don't want me to be around Logan right now. Go." I said, the words coming out more bitter than I intended. He stared at me for a second before heading off to find Logan, leaving me to go and deal with James hoping that this didn't set him back too much.

* * *

**Done! Told you all that there would be drama coming up! So James finally came face to face with Logan, and Carlos found out about Kendall's feelings for James. And for all those Jagan shippers, there will be more coming up soon! As well as more drama! Next chapter will have Kames and Cargan talks before another time jump.**

**So what'd you all think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'd also like to know if there's anything you would like to see in the story. If you have something you'd like to see, let me know and I'll try my best to work it in**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	8. Storm Warning

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Time for another chapter of 'Clarity'! Before we get started, I'd like to thank and respond to those that reviewed last chapter! **

**epicrusher: Thanks for the review! And there's a few Kames moments coming up but we'll get to some Jagan moments pretty soon as well! ;)**

**winterschild11: Yeah, but his plan kinda backfired :( **

**zombiekillah: Well if you loved the drama from last chapter then I think you're going to LOVE this one! ;)**

**GabeRusher: Thanks alot for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :) **

**JaganLover13: There's some Jagan moments coming up in another chapter or two ;)**

**Again, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! I really love reading your thoughts! **

**Now remember how I talked about there being quite a bit of drama in this story, well the drama starts to kinda pick up a little more towards the end of this chapter (hence the title since there's more drama to come), but that's all I'll say for now. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Storm Warning**

**Logan P.O.V.**

I let out a sigh as I watched everyone else having fun and dancing to the blaring music.

It had been a little while since James had left, and his last words had been echoing in my head the entire time.

I don't think it really registered how much I had hurt James until I physically saw him, saw and heard how broken and hurt he was. And I couldn't deny the guilt that I felt knowing that it was all because of me. Because of my mistake.

"Logan!"

I looked up when I heard a familiar voice calling my name, feeling a little relieved when I saw that it was Carlos.

"Hey 'Los." I said, mustering up a small smile which he immediately returning with a weak smile of his own.

"How are you holding up? James texted me and told me that he bumped into you." He said, voice tinged with guilt.

"I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be given the circumstances." I said, still angry at myself for hurting James the way that I did.

"I'm really sorry about all this Loges. None of this would've happened if I hadn't tried to fix things on my own." He sighed as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. Okay? None of this would've happened if I hadn't been so insecure and messed up in the first place." I said, knowing that I was the one at fault. "Besides, as much as it killed me to see James like that, it was really nice to see him." I added honestly.

"I guess. I just think James needs a little more time. I mean, you're his first love. This isn't something he's just going to get over." He said, trying to sound comforting, but his words honestly just made me feel worse.

"'Los, please stop talking." I said gently, watching as his eyes widened in realization.

"Sorry." He said softly, realizing his mistake. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you get James back." He offered, although there was something in his voice that told me that he was hiding something.

"That sounds great and all, but there's something you're not telling me. Isn't there?" I asked, watching as he diverted his eyes away from me. "Carlos." I said in a warning tone. The same tone that usually got him to talk.

"Look, it's not my place to tell you. But if you plan on getting James back, I'd advise you on doing it sooner rather than later."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, feeling utterly confused. But instead of responding he wordlessly got up before starting to walk away.

"Like I said, it's not my place to say. I'll call you later."

That was all he said before he walked off, leaving me more confused than ever.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I stared at the familiar house.

It didn't take me long to make it to James' house, a place that I was more than familiar given how much I had been over lately. Not that I was complaining…

I took a deep breath as I mad way to the porch before ringing the doorbell. It only took a few seconds before the door was answered.

"Hello again Ms. Di- I mean Brooke." I said, remembering our conversation that we had.

"Hi Kendall. Come on in." She said, giving me a warm smile despite the worry that was on her face. "Would you mind explaining to me why James came home upset, not willing to say a word to me?" She asked sounding more than a little upset, although the anger wasn't directed at me.

"Yeah, he went to the annual senior party and kinda bumped into Logan." I said, leaving out the fact that Carlos had pretty much planned the whole thing.

I watched as her expression immediately changed from one of anger to one of understanding.

"No wonder my poor baby is so upset." She muttered, glancing towards the stairs that led up to James' room.

"Can I try talking to him?" I asked, getting a sense of déjà vu in the process.

"Of course." She said, heading towards the living room as I headed up to James' room.

It only took me a few seconds to get to James' room, only to find it closed. I tried opened to door, which was no use since it was locked. So instead, I just settled for knocking.

"Go away." I heard him mutter from the other side of the door.

"Come on Jay, open up. It's just me." I said, silently praying that he would let me in.

There was a few seconds a silence before I heard movement from the other side of the door, the door itself being opened seconds later, revealing a disheveled James on the other side.

I hesitantly walked in, watching as he closed the door as soon as I was inside. I looked at the brunet, noticing his bloodshot eyes and the faint tear tracks on his face, signaling that he had been crying. The sight making my heart clench.

"I know you told me that I should talk things out with him, but I… I just couldn't." He said, looking to be on the verge of yet another breakdown.

"Hey, it's okay." I said, quickly pulling him into a hug.

"I just… I saw his standing there and it's like all the memories and feelings and pain came back and I just couldn't handle it." He said, taking a shaky breath to try and calm himself down as silent tears spilled form his eyes.

"It's okay." I repeated, rubbing comforting circles in his back, smiling a little as he melted into my touch.

We silently sat like this for a few minutes before he leaned away, opting to lay down on his bed.

"You haven't… you know?" I asked, knowing that he would know what I was talking about.

"No." He said softly. "I wanted to. And I think I was actually close to doing it." He added, a look of guilt flashing across his face.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, before realizing how it came out. "I mean, I'm really glad that you didn't. I just…" I said, not sure how to word it.

"It's okay, I understand." He said, chuckling a little. "It was actually because of you." He said, his cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

"Me?" I asked dumbly, thinking of how I could've possibly been the reason.

"Yep, you. I remembered our talk from last week, where I promised you that I wouldn't do anything like that again." He said softly, turning to look at me.

He looked so… sweet? Innocent? Kissable? I didn't know how to describe it, but I found myself leaning forward, and I could've sworn that he was leaning forward as well. We were so close that our lips were literally centimeters apart. But as soon as our lips were about connect, my phone rang, James jumping away from me in the process.

"I, uh… have to take this." I said, not even looking at my phone as I ran out of the room, not missing the mixed emotions the resided behind James' eyes.

"What?" I said angrily as I answered the phone, ready to give whoever ruined my moment with James a piece of my mind.

"_Whoa, did I interrupt something?" _Carlos asked in an accusatory tone.

"N-no." I stammered, inwardly cursing myself and hoping that Carlos didn't notice.

"_Whatever. Look, you need to stay away from James." _ He said bluntly, which immediately made me stop walking.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"_You heard me. Stay away from James. I know that you have feelings for him, but so does Logan. And it's pretty obvious that James still has feelings for Logan."_

"Carlos-" I started, only for him to cut me off.

"_No, listen to me Kendall. I'm tired of seeing Logan beat himself up over their breakup. The only reason he broke up with James is because he was afraid that James would just move on from him and find someone else when we go our separate ways to college. And if you and James get together, you're basically just going to prove Logan right. And how do you think that's going to make him feel?" _He asked, not sounding angry, but definitely not happy.

It only took a second for his words to register and for everything to make sense. It was no secret that Logan wasn't the most confident guy around, so it kinda made sense why he would be afraid of James moving on from him when they went their separate ways. But to break up with James over it? It was something that didn't really make sense to me and something that I couldn't exactly forgive him for. Especially seeing how much damage he had done to James.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but if _that's _the reason that Logan broke up with James, then I just can't feel sorry for him. If he was so afraid of James finding someone else, he should've just talked things out with him instead of just outright dumping him!" I yelled, my anger increasing by the minute.

"_Oh please, you're just trying to find a way to make Logan look bad so you don't feel bad for trying steal James for yourself!" _He snapped back, catching me off guard in the process. It was rare that Carlos lost his temper and snapped at someone, but that wasn't really what caught me off guard. No, the thing that caught me off guard was that there might have actually been some truth to his words. I was trying to find a way to make Logan look bad so I would feel better about myself. But with my anger increasing at the Latino's words, there was definitely no way that I was about to admit that.

"You know what, as far as I'm concerned, if Logan didn't want anyone else making a move on James then he shouldn't have broken up with him over something so stupid!" I yelled, knowing that I was probably out of line, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"_You're unbelievable. And here I thought you were Logan's best friend. Fine. Be that way. But just know that I'm going to be helping Logan get James back. Logan loves James, Kendall. And I know you know that even though he's hurt, James still loves Logan." _ He said in a cocky tone, but I wasn't about to let him win.

"Fine. Help him all you want. Just know that now I don't have to feel so bad when James picks me over Logan!" I said, ending the call before he could say anything else.

It only took me a few seconds to calm down and another few seconds to realize what just happened. To realize how out of line and immature I acted. But at the same time, I knew that there was some truth behind my words. There honestly was a part of me that didn't feel anymore guilt about my feelings for James after hearing the reason that Logan broke up with him.

And after hearing that he had apparently gotten Carlos to help him get James back, I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed that Carlos took Logan's side knowing how long I've had feelings for the brunet and the lame reason Logan had for breaking up with James.

I let out a sigh as I slid down the wall and onto the floor, wondering when everything got so complicated and what to do about my feelings for James.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, this chapter was kinda drama overload. But you did get a little insight on where everyone stands right now, plus a little Kames moment and a Kenlos argument, and poor James has no idea about the drama that's going on with his friends :(**

**Speaking of the Kenlos argument (which I hope I did a good job on), whose side are you on? Kendall's or Carlos'? Just out of curiosity.**

**And I'd really love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**I'll try not to take too long on the next update but until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
